Fiona's Happenings In Olden Mobius
by XxCRITICxX
Summary: The happy life of one Fiona Fox during the olden years of mobius is thrown into despair when she is kidnapped by slave traders and brought to the mainland by slaveship, and are put up for sale. Fiona soon notices people looking at her body with perverted stares, and realizes what she will be used for. What will happen next? Mfor sexuality and violence The picture is her later dress
1. Chapter 1: Teaser CH Fiona's Abduction

~~ you have a problem with me writing about sonic? f #king deal with it! its a FANFICTION website.~~

* * *

**XxCRITICxX PRESENTS...**

****

With the producers from the nonexistent XxCRITICxXinc. Team...

**_Dun Dun Dun Duunnnnn!_**

~_Fiona's Happenings In Olden Mobius: The Tale Of A Mobian Slave_

* * *

_Daytime in the wilds of Downunda..._

Fiona Fox was a happy young woman, living in a hut in her family's tribe in Downunda, leading the life of a regular villager's daughter. This includes her daily chores; getting water from the nearby stream, working in the fields, and helping arranging tribe events. As well as the regular household chores; cooking, cleaning, and caring for her mother and young lived in a small hut with her father, James, her mother, Lilian, and her five year old brother, Jimmie; a nice family of four foxes, her and her father being red foxes, while her mother and brother were brown foxes.

On this particular hot and sunny summer day, Fiona heppened to be working in the tall wheat fields, when she heard her mother scream. The girl then ran through the fields and up to the back of her house to see odd looking furless animals, that she believed were called humans, holding her mother and brother with ropes, while her fighting father was subdued with a blast of fire and death from a wierd shiny stick one of the men were holding, and fell over onto the ground.

As the human that shot her father in the knee looked up from tieing her father up in more rope, he noticed the foxgirl staring mouth agape at him with a look of horror. Suprisingly, the human spoke in a tongue similar to hers, as she could understand him yell to two mre that had just arrived to "get the bitch!" She new that the word 'bitch' was what a female animal four-legged dog or fox was called, as one of the other tribe members had one that had just had pups, and that it was also a word used to discriminate women, and she instantly knew that he was referring to her.

Fiona was filled with fear as she turned and ran back into the tall fields of wheat and rice, with the furless humans chased her into them. As she ran, she noticed that the humans were gone, and stopped to look aroung her for signs of them, but the couldnt see where they went. She turned around and was about to run further in to the fields, but was tackled by the side by one of the bald men, and had her arms tied behind her back, and had a rough leather leash put aroung her neck.  
"Hmm... Looks like we have a pretty little foxy here, George" She heard one of the humans say. She responded to his words with a loud growl.  
Just then she felt some thing hard hit the back of her head hard, and the last thing she heard was the one called 'George' telling the other man to put her with the others and then load them on the ship before her world turned black as she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Traders

~~ you have a problem with me writing about sonic? f%*#ing deal with it! its a FANFICTION website.~~

* * *

XxCRITICxX PRESENTS...

With the producers from the nonexistent XxCRITICxXinc. Team...

**_Dun Dun Dun Duunnnnn!_**

_~Fiona's Happenings In Olden Mobius: The Tale Of A Mobian Slave~ -Part Two: The Traders-_

* * *

_Evening, somewhere on the Sea of Mobius aboard the slave ship: 'Overlander'_

Fiona Fox awoke to the sounds of waves crashing against the wooden hull of a ship and a child's cries, to find herself laying on the open deck of a ship at sea, fur hot from the sun,with a blinding headache. She slowly looked to her left, and saw her father, with a red and bloody rag on his leg. She then looked to her right, and saw her mother almost asleep,holding a crying jimmie in her arms. Then Fiona passed out again.

She came to again as she was forced to stand up, and walk off the ramp of the boat and down a beach. the sky above her was black and filled with stars, and as she was put in a large barn with her family and many other mobians, she wondered what her fate was to be as she drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Fiona and her family were woken in the late morning, and their separate leashes were taken in hand by different traders, and she recognised her handler as the man named 'George.'

The human slave trader grinned as he walked her into a nearby town. "Did you enjoy your trip, bitch?" he said nastily as he yanked her by the leash to put emphasis on the last word. She replied while trying to sound as innocent and humane as possible. "Well, i can't complain, i slept for most of the boat ride." The grimy man's grin fell at her remark.

"But aren't you hungry, you haven't eaten for a whole day and a half!"  
Hunger. That word was a well placed mine in the field that was her life, that the soldier that represented her consciousness just stepped on as she heard him say that.

As if on cue, her stomach growled, and she felt a wave of pain rise from it.  
"I guess i am a bit hungry..."

The cruel grin on George's face was replaced.  
"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

George walked Fiona through town in a line with the other mobians and trader pairs, and into the town square, where an old wooden pedestal with a large human man in fancy clothes stood.

The slaves were led under a tarp next to some crates and barrels that were eing kept out of the sun, and were left as the traders went over to the fancily  
clothed man next to the pedestal. Fiona huffed as she sat down on a wooden box, and she could not seem to find where her family was.

As she sat, a rotund dark skinned human in a tailored black suit and a monacle came over to her and grabbed the end of her muzzle.

"well, what do we have here?" he said as he looked her over. He started by feeling how thick her arms and legs were, and then he inspected her teeth, which were very clean to his suprise. Then he started rubbing the fur on her exposed arm, all the while keeping her mouth closed and holding her limbs down with his.

"It's soo soft..." he exclaimed, "i wonder if these are..." he said with a perverted grin, as he started reaching toward her chest.

Luckily for Fiona, one of the traders noticed the man under the tent  
"Hey! No Touching Them UNLESS YOU OWN THEM!" the trader yelled as he started to run over to the slave tent. The fat black man ran out of the square alot faster than the trader had expected he could run, but kept chasing after while yelling insults at him.

Fiona smiled at her luck, and at how much of a beating the wierd looking man she expected he was going to get. She sighed as she sat back against the crate again, and looked around at the town.

She marvelled at how the buildings were made, and at how many humans were in the town. As she watched, she noticed that a large group of people were making their way over to the pedestal in the town centre and started standing in the small patch of grass. What she didn't notice however, were a pair of sky blue eyes in the crowd scanning the group of soon-to-be slaves under the tent, and finally focusing on her before looking away again.

* * *

~~What a pervert that guy was! I certainly hope Fiona was right about him getting beat up. Also, who did that pair of eyes belong to? Find out next chapter!~~


	3. Chapter 3: The auction part 1

well, yeah. sorry about the wait :/

After about an hour, the auction started.

A few good males went up first, with the auctioner obviously trying to impress the bidders with what the slave traders had caught. Then a couple of the stronger women were put up, probably to become cooks and house slaves.

However, after a few minutes of the auction, the large black man came back. But this time he had a young female rabbit with him, and a large wad of green paper in his hand. He bid and won one of the strong girls, and Fiona became worried as the little rabbit looked on solemnly at the new slave.

This went on for a long time, and after a while it was her turn.

Then the bidding that would decide Fiona's life had begun.

"200!" yelled a man in the back.  
"300!"  
"500!"

people began yelling out larger and larger numbers. But then the man with the rabbit grinned and called out in a deep, booming voice:  
"One thousand five hundred."

The rest of the bidders looked awkwardly at him, as he had gone up to a high price so quickly. He was trying to scare the rest of them off, but before the auctioner could call that he was the lucky bidder, a smaller voice yelled out:  
"Two thousand!"

Everyone in the clearing, including Fiona and the large man looked in suprise as a male fox with yellow-orange fur, about 18 to 20 years old, in a dark colored suit came strolling up to the front of the crowd and smirked at the large man.

"Your not going to win this time."

The larger man just frowned at him and grumbled. "Fine, you have her. I didn't even want the girl.

Fiona was deciding weather this was a good thing or not, when she and her parents behind her gasped. This fox had two tails!

After a minute of no one wanting to go up against the new bidder, the auctioner told him that he had won Fiona for two grand, then instructed one of the traders to bring the fox girl down to him and collect the money.

As soon as the slave trader had the money from the strange fox, he handed Fiona over to him.

"Your welcome" he softly said into her ear, although she couldn't figure out why or even ask, as she saw that her mother, brother, AND father were all being put up at one time, as some sort of buy them and get a worker, cleaner, and helper deal.

"We will start the bidding at one thousand dollars! You get this strong male worker, a lovely female, and this little boy to help around the house!"

Fiona grabbed the other fox's arm and pleaded "Please! You have to buy them, they're my family!"

The male fox only looked worried at his had, as he did not have much money left that he had brought...

Now you decide in the comments weather (i keep thinking theres another spelling of that for this use... please correct me) Tails will be able to get Fiona and her family together in the next chapter!


End file.
